X-Men: Children of the Atom Vol 2 1
| next = }} X-Men: Children of the Atom is a 60-page free promotional giveaway comic book special that was distributed through select Walmart outlets as well as Family Dollar. The issue was published in black and white in mini-comic format. This issue reprints issues #1-3 of the first ''X-Men'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The stories were written by Stan Lee and illustrated by Jack Kirby. The cover illustration is a reprint of the original Jack Kirby and Sol Brodsky cover from ''The X-Men'' #1. It was released to market in 2005. "X-Men" Appearances * X-Men :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Magneto, Max Eisenhardt * US Army General * United States Army soldiers * NASA * United States Army * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room * Florida :* Cape Citadel * Cyclops' visor * Magneto's helmet * Professor X's remote jet * Professor X's Rolls Royce * Cryokinesis * Electromagnetism * Energy projection :* Optic blasts * Ice generation * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Winged flight "No One Can Stop the Vanisher!" Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Fred Duncan * Colonel Hendershoot * Lieutenant General Fredricks * The Vanisher, Telford Porter * Bill * Officer Smithers * X-Men * Federal Bureau of Investigation * United States Army * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * Washington, D.C. :* J. Edgar Hoover Building :* White House * Virginia :* Arlington County :* The Pentagon * Cyclops' visor * McDonnell XV-1 Convertiplane * Energy projection * Ice generation * Superhuman agility * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Winged flight "Beware of the Blob!" Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * None * The Blob, Frederick J. Dukes * Stretcho * Svenzaldo Zambooba * Tex * Unnamed circus performers * Unnamed circus performers * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * Apes :* Gorillas * Elephants * Giraffes * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * Cyclops' visor * Mental intensifier * Warren Worthington, III's mustang * Energy projection :* Optic blast * Gravity manipulation Gravity manipulation is inclusive to re-allocation of mass only and is only possessed by The Blob. * Ice generation * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability This too is presented as a side-effect of gravity manipulation. * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links * X-Men: Children of the Atom at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:X-Men (one-shots) Category:2005/Comic issues